HW2 Campaign: Sarum
|image = M03 Sarum.png |game = Homeworld 2 |player = Pride of Hiigara |enemy = Vaygr |friendly = Shipyard Naabal |prim-obj = Protect the Shipyard Naabal,Repair the Shipyard,Destroy Vaygr attackers,Defend Shipyard |sec-obj = Harvest Resources,Defend Resourcing Operation,Destroy Probes |previous = HW2 Campaign: Angel Moon |next = HW2 Campaign: Gehenna Outskirts }} In Mission 3, the Pride of Hiigara arrives in the Sarum System to rendezvous with a mobile ship production facility called the Shipyard Naabal to help rebuild their fleet and to boost the defenses surrounding Hiigara. Overview The fleet arrives in the Sarum System to find the Shipyard already being attacked by some Vaygr forces. With ease, they are destroyed and Fleet Intelligence suggests helping the Shipyard with repairs. While rebuilding and harvesting, however, some probes are sent by the Vaygr and another wave of attackers arrives, which are taken down without difficulty. Again, the Hiigaran's begin rebuilding operations, and receive a carrier from the Shipyard that has a Frigate Facility Module, but the Vaygr launch yet another attack, this time deciding to capture the Shipyard, rather than destroy it. As the Hiigaran's begin the task of defending the Shipyard, 3 Carrier's hyperspace in, and Fleet Intelligence wants them destroyed, to prevent the enemy from building more Infiltration Frigates. After some time, the enemy is defeated and Bentus, the last ship of the Bentusi and their flagship, arrives to tell the Hiigaran's about Sajuuk and the Three Cores and that they would find the answers in the Gehenna Asteroid Field. Strategy As soon as you begin, send all your fleet forward to the Shipyard. You should begin this mission with 7 interceptors, 7 bombers (5 standard, 2 elite or 7 standard), 6 Gunships and 6 Pulsar Gunships. While you start attacking the Vaygr, begin harvesting the nearby resources. Once the enemy is defeated, continue harvesting resources and rebuild any losses. Do not send Resource Collectors to repair the Shipyard! The reason is that it is a Capital Ship, which means it will repair itself without help, and this also means you can spend much more time preparing for battles. Eventually, you'll get some probes appearing (the location of the probes will vary each time), which need to be destroyed. It doesn't matter if you destroy them or not: you'll still have to fight the Vaygr. Destroying the probes only serves to delay the triggering of the Carrier to appear. When it appears, send your fleet over and take it out quickly. It's recommended to take out the Facility first, so that you can destroy the carrier without being hampered. Once it's destroyed, rebuild any losses, and destroy the nearby enemy Resourcers, then wait for the Shipyard to come under attack again. This time, the Vaygr have changed tactics: instead of destroying it, they plan to capture it, using Infiltrator Frigates. You might suffer quite a lot of losses here, but the best way of preventing the Shipyard from being captured is to leave your Bombers at the Shipyard to destroy the Infiltration Frigates and sending your Fighters and Corvettes to take out the Fighter Producing Carrier (the centre one). Once the centre carrier is destroyed, it will be easier to take out the remaning Frigate Producing Carriers. Once all enemies are taken out, Bentus — the Harbor Ship of the Bentusi — will hyperspace right above wherever the Mothership is located and will tell you to go to the Gehenna Asteroid Field, which is located deep within the Vaygr Reaches, in search of something that will defeat Makaan. They disappear into hyperspace and the Hiigaran Fleet prepares to head to Gehenna. Trivia * The probe in line with the Shipyard will actually still give out the Shipyard's position even after destroyed. This is a scripted event and not a bug. * Even though this is the first mission that Marine Frigates are available, and they can be ordered to initiate the sequence of capturing the enemy carriers, said enemy carriers cannot be captured as they remain as enemy units after the capture progress bar fills. * During the final attack, the mission can be made significantly easier by destroying the single carrier producing strike craft escorts. Once destroyed, some fleet rebuilding can occur, while slowly taking down the enemy forces. Attempt to destroy the facilities to prevent them building vessels if overwhelmed. Sarum